It's Oliver
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Because Felicity calling him Ollie is just wrong. Olicity friendship, or pre-relationship if you prefer. Post season 2.


A/N: first Arrow fic. Quite proud of the fact that I included Laurel, if only briefly, and there is no Laurel-bashing. Well, I don't think. Yes I'm an Olicity shipper. Yes I will probably have my heart crushed when he eventually ends up with Laurel on the show, as he does in the comics. But I just can't help feeling like there's no chemistry on screen with her.

This was inspired by other fics in the fandom that I have attempted to read. Once I come across the point that Felicity calls him Ollie, that's it, I can't enjoy the fic no matter how well it's written. I'm probably being dramatic, but for me, that is more OOC than anything else Felicity would say. Anyway...

No Beta.

Disclaimer: the characters featured in this piece are property of CW and DC and no profit has been made. Also, I'm from England so I will be using British English. I apologise for any errors/changes in spelling and grammar and I have tried to use as much of my knowledge of American terminology to make it more true to life.

UPDATE: For anyone who received an update for this story, it is simply an edit. An error was pointed out to me and after I knew it was there, I had to change it.

* * *

"Thanks again for your help in putting away those drug smugglers, Ollie."

During the fallout from Slade's army rolling over the city, Laurel had become a more frequent visitor to the new lair. The team had unanimously decided to relocate to the secondary location after the foundry had been compromised one too many times. After Sara's departure, Laurel had not stepped into her sister's role but rather established her own place amongst the team. As the new DA of Starling City, she was able to allow them access to information without Felicity having to break into the systems.

"And for yours too, Felicity."

Felicity's head whipped around as she spun in her chair to face Laurel, her eyes widened with surprise. Laurel smiled nervously, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"I know we don't know each other that well but I also know Ollie doesn't do this by himself. Your mind is just as much a weapon as his bow and arrows. And I can tell that you want to protect the people of this city as much as I do,"

As the blonde adjusted to the realisation that Laurel initiated a conversation with her, the older Lance sister smiled, inclining her head towards Oliver as he placed his bow, arrows and quiver in their respective homes.

"And you also keep Ollie in line, as himself and as the Arrow. It's no wonder my dad has such a soft spot for you."

That comment earned a genuine chuckle from both women.

"I don't know exactly what is going on between the two of you, especially after- well you know," she shrugged.

Felicity did indeed know. Damn those three little words.

"But I do think that this team wouldn't be the same without you, despite the fact I haven't known you all that long. You all have a bond that I just don't quite understand."

"It's complicated." Felicity offered, unable to define their relationship herself.

"Does Ollie ever do things any other way?"

"No, not really."

As the two shared a moment of mutual amusement, Oliver made his way to them, curious over what exactly the two women were discussing. Upon his approach he realised he had missed his opportunity as the conversation had come to a close.

"You need me to see you home, Laurel?" he asked, the two women turning to face him as he reached them.

"I'm off to an AA meeting a few blocks from here so there's no need. Thanks anyway."

"Well have a good evening."

"You too, Felicity. Bye, Ollie."

It was not until the door had closed behind Laurel, and the lock engaged, that Felicity finally plucked up the courage to question something she had wondered almost for as long as she had known Oliver.

"Doesn't that bother you?" She quizzed, turning her attention back to the searches that ran permanently for any hope in finding Thea.

"What?" He replied, already half way across the lair to continue his previous task.

"That she calls you that?"

"Calls me what? You mean Ollie?" He queried, after taking a moment to consider the question.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Laurel and I just had a sort of bonding moment, and I don't want you to think I have something against her, but it still makes me cringe when people call you anything but Oliver."

"The only people that address me that way are those who knew me before the island."

"I know. I just thought that it was a side of you that you wanted to leave in the past, like 'The Hood'."

Oliver perched his self against Felicity's desk as he contemplated the blonde's observation.

"Part of me does and yet another part of me doesn't want to let it go. It's complicated."

"Always is," she muttered, so quietly that she was not even sure any sound had passed her lips.

"I just can't ever imagine calling you that." She shrugged, having returned her voice to an audible level.

"It would be strange if you did, but it's not impossible."

"Actually, I think you'll find it is."

"You can't be serious. It's just a nickname." Oliver eyed her frame, disbelieving that anyone could find it impossible to say a name.

"One that does not suit you at all. It seems foreign to me just to think of it."

With Diggle having gone home earlier in the evening, Oliver let his guard down completely, fully relaxing, something he found himself doing more frequently around the bubbly IT girl when they were alone.

"I dare you."

"Excuse me?" She questioned, her eyes finding him just off to her side whilst her head remained still.

"Come on. I dare you to say it. Just once."

"No."

"Humour me." He pushed, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

"Of course I do. It's just a side of me that gets buried under playboy personas and god-fearing glares." He smirked, knowing he had her hooked as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a reluctant smile.

"You also forgot brooding."

"Come on. You know deep down a part of you has wanted to try it at least once."

"Oliver Queen you are infuriating. Fine."

She twisted her chair in order to face him, breathing deeply as she mentally prepared herself for the challenge the vigilante had set her.

"Come on, Felicity. It's just a word." He stated, his impatient nature overtaking his amusement for a moment.

"Oh hush."

The blonde breathed deep once more, pushing her two-toned frames up her nose as her eyes focused on his amused face.

"Oll-" she coughed before steeling herself for another attempt.

"Oll-, Oll-. No. Sorry, Oliver. I can't do it." She declared as she shook her head.

He mirrored her actions, chuckling as he did so. This earned him a small glare from his former executive assistant.

"Don't laugh at me, Oliver."

"It's not that hard. You're acting like I'm trying to get you to say Voldemort."

Felicity eyebrows arched upwards at the cultural reference. Oliver observed her reaction for a moment before he understood what exactly had her so surprised.

"I watched the movies with Thea before the island. So sue me."

She blinked, not fully believing that the man in front of her now, so laid back and at ease, is the same man that strikes fear into the heart of Starling's criminal underworld. For one moment she gets a glimpse of pre-island Oliver. Of Ollie.

"Have you read the books as well? Or at least tried to?"

"No. Raisa read them to her so there was no need."

"Wha-, what? You know, Oliver that actually hurts my soul. You can't even begin to understand the importance of knowing exactly why everything happens as it does."

"Felicity."

"I mean the movies don't even explain the significance of the names on the Marauders' map-"

"Fel-ic-ity. Come back."

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah. I told you it is physically impossible for me to call you Oll-" she attempted, cutting of the word once again.

"Really? Still can't say it."

"Well you try calling me 'Fliss' and see how far you get." She suggested, exasperated.

"Fli-?" He considered, stopping short, the rest of the unfamiliar name sat on his tongue.

"Why on earth would I call you that?"

"Me and my big mouth." She muttered.

Sighing, she cast her eyes down. Inhaling a breath, she raised her head, eyes meeting his face full of confusion.

"It's what my bubbe calls me. When I was little I couldn't pronounce my name. I would talk so fast that it came out more like Fliss-tee, especially when I was rambling nonsense."

He smiled fully, suddenly imagining an inquisitive five year old bouncing around almost as fast as the words that left her mouth.

"So go on then."

"What?" He asked, her words snapping him back to reality.

"Try it. Call me Fliss."

"Right, okay. Fl-, Fli-, Flis-ity."

"Ha, see! You can't do it."

"No, because it sounds like something a love sick puppy would call you, that's why."

"And your nickname doesn't?"

"Touché." Oliver replied, remembering the irritation he felt when Laurel used it for the first time. Growing up, it was adorable to hear Thea calling for 'her big brother Ollie' and he did not mind too much when Tommy picked it up from her, but to hear the same name from a girl he had very different feelings for felt alien and uncomfortable. Although he never admitted it to Laurel, it did indeed make him cringe internally for the first few months of their relationship. He realised that the name now had Felicity mirroring the way he felt such a long time ago.

"So you're Oliver and I'm Felicity. We're not 'Ollie and Fliss'."

"Ha! You just said it. You just said Ollie." He stated, fighting the urge to point accusingly at her like a child.

"Did you just say 'ha'? And yeah I said it but that's because I'm not addressing you. I said it about you, not to you. There's a difference."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She eyed him with annoyance before she turned to her screens again, satisfied that he had been placated whilst equally regretting bringing up the topic in the first place.

"I prefer 'Felicity'."

"What?" She questioned as Oliver's eyes stared at the wall opposite.

"I prefer 'Felicity'. It means happiness, which I'm sure you already knew. I need some happiness in my life."

"Well lucky for you, despite the bomb collars, murderous ex-girlfriends, nut jobs with syringes, time-obsessed bank robbers and psychopaths with swords, I'm not going anywhere."

Despite the sting of guilt he felt at what he considered a list of the ways he failed to protect her, he could not help smiling at the extraordinary woman before him. He rested his hand on her shoulder for a second before making his way to the training area, feeling more like his real self, if only for a little while.

"With regards to the origin of names, I believe 'Jonas' in Hebrew means 'dove', the symbol of peace. I think you'll find it one day, Oliver." Felicity threw over her shoulder at his retreating back

"I hope so." He whispered to himself as he thanked each and every possible higher power for bringing him Felicity Smoak.

* * *

A/N: Would be appreciated if you could leave a review. Feel free to ask me any questions.


End file.
